


The Lab Experiment

by SoftBara



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rutting, Smut, Tsunbaru, Werewolves, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBara/pseuds/SoftBara
Summary: You and a friend decide to investigate into Karlheinz's controversial arrest for illegal activities and find more than you bargain for.OrHow you managed to obtain werewolf boyfriends.Werewolf!AU





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'd just like to point out that Aoi is an oc of mine to avoid confusion. If you're curious of his appearance go here: 
> 
> http://50-shades-of-diabolik-lovers.tumblr.com/post/155878512352/if-you-remember-my-dialovers-ocs-i-mentioned-ages

You were lost. Running through an endless maze of corridors, searching for an unlocked room to hide in. What you were running from, was not far behind, growling in anticipation as it got closer to your retreating form. Just a few hours ago, you would have never of guessed that you ended up in this peculiar situation. 

"I swear, that asshole Karlheinz looks more smug everytime he appears on the damned news" Aoi, one of your closest friends, was flicking through the TV, stopping when the familiar face of the Platinum haired politician came on the screen. Earlier this week, he was caught red handed performing illicit activities on a nearby ship graveyard. What these activities he was performing, were never disclosed, and the graveyard was closed for a few days so the police could raid it and find evidence. Currently, Karlheinz was in custody and was expected at court soon. This was all over the news, and Aoi was pretty sick of seeing him, however he was curious.

"I kinda wanna know what 'illegal activities' he was doing...Do you think they'd let us go to the graveyard?"

A small smirk decorated Aoi's face, and you thought for a moment.

"Well they finished raiding the place ages ago. It's just not advised to visit" you watched as your friend stood up, stretching his toned arms, his shirt lifting up to teasingly show pale skin. You wondered how such a person like Aoi had become friends with you, but then he'd kindly remind you that;

"You're not an annoying loud bitch unlike all of them at college"

Handing you your shoes, Aoi then went to get himself ready, and you groaned in protest. As much as the idea of exploring a creepy ship graveyard actually appealed to you in a strange way, the thought of finding something like a murderer scene or secret torture chamber wasn't desired either. But Aoi was a stubborn prick when he wanted to do something, so you just put your shoes on, ready to leave the house.

It took around 30 minutes to arrive at the ship graveyard, and there was remnants of what had been seen on the news, torn police tape discarded on the floor, with many footprints embedded into the ground. 

"The ship the police raided was called "The Kings Dread" with the name slapped across it in bold letters, so keep an eye out" 

Aoi began walking at a steady pace with you, scanning each boat you both passed, and you began to do the same. Eventually Aoi found the abandoned vessel, tucked away in a corner looking unsuspicious. It was a pretty good place to perform illegal activities without being noticed. There was, what seemed to be a freshly created hole at the back of the ship, and the two of you entered the ship through it. It was probably made when the police raided the graveyard.

"Damn, it's dark as shit in here" Aoi muttered, and took his phone out to use as a makeshift flashlight, using his other hand to grab yours, after all he didn't want you getting lost. As you both explored, there was nothing unusual to be found. It was just barren and slowly rusting away. Now at the lowest deck of the ship, you were just about to ask Aoi to give up, when you spotted something that was protruding from the hull of the ship. 

"Aoi, there's something over there" You said, a bit too excitedly as you dragged the Auburn haired male towards the mysterious object, and this excitement increased as the object was revealed to be a cleverly placed hatch. With some slight hesitation, you knelt down and tugged at the handle, expecting it to be sealed up. But much to your surprised it opened with ease, and you could make out stairs leading to a dimly lit abyss.

"Holy shit, looks like we hit the jackpot" Aoi said whilst chuckling to himself, and he, with you in tow, began the descent down the stairs. 

There was a light, but it was pretty dim, leaving some darkness to occupy the long corridor the two of you were walking down. A corner came, and you both turned it to be lead into a room. It was unsettlingly clean, with an almost sterile smell to it, and there were several tables filled with scientific equipment. Your first guess what that Karlheinz had been producing drugs, but the x-rays pictures plastered to the wall and various pictures of wolves told you other wise. What in seven shades of fuck was Karlheinz doing?

"Looks like he was doing some kinda freak experiment?" Aoi had wandered off, looking through a file cabinet and pulling out random documents. He began reading through one random document, and you could see he face gradually get more twisted in disgust.

"Subject 6 was the first successful candidate, with excellent progression. Changed immediately when injected with the permanent dose- what the fuck" Several images dropped from his grip, and you quickly leant down to pick them up, bringing then up to your view. 

You gasped in shock.

In three still images, you could see what was a young man with silver hair, transforming into an anthropomorphic wolf. The only ways you could tell it was the man, was from the crimson eyes they both had. That and the wolf's fur was the same colour as his hair.

"I-I don't understand...Why would Karlheinz want to make... Werewolves? Or whatever these people are" 

You joined Aoi in reading the files, finding out there's another 5 subjects subjected to the same experimentation. 

"It's pretty obvious... He's a furry" Aoi grimaced, and you felt yourself snorting violently at his comment, and the absurdness of this entire situation. After the file cabinet was thoroughly explored, you looked around for more clues, information, anything that would explain what the fuck Karlheinz was doing. As you did this, you noticed two doors at opposite sides of the 'lab''. One was open and seemed to lead deeper into whatever this underground bunker was, and another led into a room. The room had a window connected to the lab which was sealed with a metal barrier.

"Oh, what do we have here?~" the Auburn haired male was also doing his own exploring, running his fingers over a computer before turning it on. Three options came up on the screen, and he immediately clicked on the first one, then he second. 

This was two very big mistakes mistakes that happened, and not the last of them.

First, the sealed window opened, and you felt yourself squeak loudly when the metal barrier lifted up, your eyes meeting anothers.

It was a wolf, the same one that you saw in the pictures. It's eyes bore into yours, and you swear the thing just licked it lips.

"Oh shit" 

Then you noticed the other 5 wolves present, four of them turning their heads to stare at you and Aoi. All in different colours and sizes, the only thing in common being their hungry expression. You felt relief they were locked safely away, because you probably would have ended up being dinner or mauled to death. But of course, this relief changed to fear instantly, because the door just had to go and fucking open.


	2. II

In a matter of seconds, hell broke loose. Some of the wolves sprinted out of the room, and you were shoved under a desk by Aoi.

"OI OVER HERE YOU FURRY FUCKS" he yelled, diverting their attention to himself before sprinting out of the lab. Four seemed to fall for it, chasing after him like Aoi was their escaping prey.

You trembled under the desk, in a state of panic and shock. Your close friend just ran off, possibly to his doom, and you had no idea what to do. It took a few minutes for you to think, and you debated whether to move now or wait longer. However your worry for Aoi grew too much to bear, and slowly you moved from under the table.

This was the third mistake, because waiting for you was the albino wolf, stood tall and almost statue still. It was watching your every move, it's claws clenching and unclenching. Your breathing almost stopped, and you had a decision to make, which was made when the creature snarled at you. You ran, faster than you've ever ran in your life, heading deeper into he bunker instead of outside, not wanting to bump into more wolves.

It was like a maze at first, with different corridors and rooms, and you needed to pick a room now. Darting into one unexpectedly, you found what seemed to be a bedroom. Panting, you entered it, eyes darting around the room for somewhere to hide. The closet was going to be your first option, however, this option was discarded when you were thrown front first onto the bed, landing with an 'omph!'. 

The wolf had caught you, and now you were helpless. Tears formed in your eyes, and you frantically writhed around on the bed to try and escape, but it pinned you down, claws pinning your hands to the bed as it pressed it's huge body against your back.

'I'm fucked' you thought, and you were actually correct, just in a different way. 

A wet appendage suddenly trailed along your neck, and you felt goosebumps rise, apparently the creature was going to have a taster before devouring you, licking and nipping along your neck. It did this for a minute, then stopped completely. You were expecting it to just rip your throat out, but nothing happened. Then it started growling again, except the growls were slowly changing, slowly becoming more strained, and almost human. The large weight on your back also lightened by a significant amount, and you saw the claws morphing into hands, silver fur fading away. 

"H-Help...Me" 

It was a deep, and pained voice above you that spoke, earning a small gasp of surprise from your pinned form. You tried to crane your head to look up, but you could only see a peek of his face. From what you could see, his face was contorted in discomfort, and he was panting hard.

"Let me... t-turn around" trying your best to be as non threatening as possible, and in slight fear, you spoke just above a whisper. The creature seemed to accept this, turning you around, but still keeping you firmly pinned to the bed. Getting a good look at the beast above you, your cheeks warmed up and slowly gained a pink hue.

He was beautiful, like a supernatural beauty, with his red eyes and fluffy silver hair, porcelain skin and sharp features. However, he was literally ass naked, and you had to keep your eyes firmly glued to his face.

"I...Need...To..." 

"You need t-to what?"

The man's face suddenly flushed, and he growled again in frustration. He seemed to have difficulty expressing what he needed help with through words, so he did it through action. Grabbing your hips, he dug his nails in, and begun grinding against you. You could feel how hard he was, and he set a quick pace of rutting against your clothed sex, growls and groans filling the room. In response, you squeaked, and then blushed hard before covering your mouth to conceal any noise from escaping your lips. Not liking this, the man pinned your arms above your head, and leant down to bite hard on your neck, just above your collarbone. 

"A-ah!" You instinctively bucked your hips against him, and moaned softly as your arousal spiked further. This man was making you a mess underneath him, and you weren't complaining at all.

He was still sucking on your neck, keen on leaving a dark mark, when you pleaded for more. A switch seemed to go off, and he pulled away to rip your pants off. He shuddered at the sight of your soaked panties, the smell of your arousal spurring the male on further, and he made quick work of your panties, ripping them off as if they were nothing.

"You smell so fucking good..." 

An intense gaze went from your flushed face, down to your wet cunt. He was drinking you in, enjoying your quivering form, and he would have been enjoying it for longer, but his need to stuff his cock inside you came first. Licking his lips, he lined his cock with your cunt, and rubbed at your entrance to slick himself up before sliding himself in. You took a sharp breath in, your legs trembling at the intrusion.

"F-fuck!" 

A loud growl rumbled from the male above you, and his self control snapped. Seizing your hips, he started fucking you into the mattress, his nails digging into your flesh hard. All you could do was cry out in surprise, and then in pleasure, your cunt squeezing him in a delicious manner. Without realising, your hands moved to wrap around the albino's shoulders, and he pressed himself closer to you. His breathing was erratic in your ear, with the occasional growl and groan thrown in. 

"P-please.. I... I.. Can't... I'll come!" You pleaded weakly for him to slow down, but it only made him go faster and harder, his cock constantly hitting that slot with precision. Your orgasm quickly built, and exploded into a feeling of short europhia within a minute. 

But he was far from finished. 

Suddenly, he grabbed you and turned you over onto your hands and knees, resuming his brutal pace, the wet sounds of your sexes echoing through the room. This new position gave him deeper access and everytime his cock hammered your spot, you saw stars. You would have blushed in embarrassment at the sounds, but you were too busy crying out into the bed. Fists clear clenching the now messy bedsheets, and you felt your second orgasm build, your cunt clenching around the albino. 

As you moaned loudly, to signal your oncoming orgasm, he leant down to growl in your ear, yanking your head back by your hair to sink his teeth into your neck again hard enough to break skin. This broke you, and you nearly screamed as you came hard around him, your body shuddering before going rigid. The man didn't last too long after, thrusting inside you a few more times before coming to a halt, his teeth still digging into your flesh as growled through his climax. You could feel him fill your cunt with his seed, and then something else. 

Holding you firmly in place his his teeth, the man felt his knot that was at the base of his cock inflate, and he moaned in satisfaction as it locked you both together. 

It took you both several minutes to recover, and the albino weakly turned your limp body around, still locked inside you. He glanced up and down your body, admiring his handiwork before meeting your gaze. Immediately his face broke into a huge blush, and he huffed before looking away in embarrassment. 

"...We can't move until it goes down"

"Till what moves d-down?"

"My knot, idiot"

Oh. So that's what it was.


End file.
